Alliances Are Set
Survivor: Canada began with both tribes being brought in on boats. They were all silent until they reached their camps, where alliances were set, and friendships began to form. At the Yukon camp, Leo formed an alliance of four. Leo: I have formed an alliance of myself, John, Gustavo, and Noah. Hopefully we can control Yukon. However, Leo also seemed to be a part of another alliance, with Sheena, Tyler, Gustavo, and Dan. Sheena: I'm in an alliance with Tyler, Gustavo, and Dan. Leo is in it too, supposedly. So far, I trust Tyler the most, because we've actually talked 1 on 1. On the Yukon camp, it seemed that Gustavo and Leo were the two people forming multiple alliances, while everyone was staying fairly solid in their alliances. Bryce was the only one who seemed to not have formed any alliances, or made any relationships. Similar things were happening in the Manitoba camp, where Desmond and Mona were aligning themselves with people, and a threesome between Trey, Desmond, and Mona was formed. Trey: So I’ve had Desmond and Mona ask for an alliance already... I told them to get 3 more people for a majority. Desmond: I am excited for the premier and have already made some good friends on my tribe. Trey and Mona have been talking with me and I believe we are forming an alliance... and John on the other tribe wants to keep an alliance. I love how friendly everyone is. I am bummed though I haven’t found the idol yet. However, Mona seemed to want more than one alliance to lean on. An alliance of 4 was formed between with Maks, Mike, Mona, and Chase. Maks: Ok, I have an alliance with Mike, Mona, and Chase. It also seemed that Maks was branching out past his alliance of 4. James: I’m excited to start, but hopefully i don’t get out too fast... but at least i made myself an ally in Maks. I just hope he’s trustworthy. At the challenge, tribe members had to push opposite tribe mates off a platform. In a crushing victory, Yukon was 5-2. Desmond: I am voting for Chase but I also want Dr out because he just came in and typed randomness. I hope my tribe does better next challenge but I am proud of what we did. Gotta keep a positive attitude. Trey: Even with the alliance.. I'm not sure of my standings right now. I don’t know who I'm going to vote yet, so I’m gonna have to guess and vote right now... Danny: I was inactive, it sucked. Maks: I vote Danny because I’m in a five alliance with myself, Mike, Mona, Chase and James. Mike: I have a 5 man alliance and I’m feeling good. However, both James and Chase both ignored the alliance, voting against other alliance members. At tribal council, Chase stood out as the major inactive and garnered some votes. Danny was also targeted for his strange behavior during the challenge. In the end, lines were drawn in the sand. Mike, Mona, and Maks stuck to their alliance, while Chase voted against them. James and Desmond found themselves in the minority. By a vote of 4-2-1-1, Danny, became the 1st person voted out of Survivor: Morocco.